EV2.0
EV 2.0 01.jpg EV 2.0 02.png EV 2.0 03.jpg On the July 15, 2010, edition of TNA Impact, former ECW wrestlers Rob Van Dam, Tommy Dreamer, Mick Foley, Raven, Stevie Richards, Rhino, Brother Devon, Pat Kenney and Al Snow came together to form the stable "EV 2.0" and assaulted the TNA locker room. Though TNA is legally prohibited from using the ECW name due to WWE's ownership, the association was indirectly referenced. The following week, TNA president Dixie Carter agreed to give the ECW Alumni their own reunion pay–per–view event, Hardcore Justice, which took place on August 8, 2010. On the following edition of Impact!, Rob Van Dam, Tommy Dreamer, Team 3D, Mick Foley, Sandman, Sabu, Bill Alfonso, Rhino, Raven, Stevie Richards, Guido Maritato and Tony Luke were assaulted by Abyss and A.J. Styles, Kazarian, Beer Money, Inc. (Robert Roode, James Storm), Douglas Williams, and Matt Morgan of Ric Flair's Fourtune stable, who thought the "hardcore originals" didn't deserve to be in TNA. The following week TNA president Dixie Carter gave the ECW alumni TNA contracts in order for them to settle their score with Fourtune, united as a group under the name "EV 2.0". Team 3D's contracts with TNA expired shortly thereafter and they have made no more appearances as members of EV 2, nor has Bill Alfonso or Sandman, who no-showed an Impact! taping on August 23. Guido Maritato and Tony Luke made their final appearance for TNA on the August 26 edition of Impact!, in a squash match, where they were defeated by Beer Money, Inc. On the September 2 edition of Impact! EV 2 was joined by Brian Kendrick, making him the first member of the group with no past with Extreme Championship Wrestling. At TNA No Surrender 2010 EV 2.0 lost all three of their matches, when Sabu unsuccessfully challenged Douglas Williams for the TNA X Division Championship, Rhino lost to Abyss in a Falls Count Anywhere match and Dreamer was defeated by A.J. Styles in an "I Quit" match. On the following edition of Impact!, Dreamer appeared on the Impact! Zone alone, admitted EV 2.0's defeat and attempted to reach a truce with Fourtune, but was beaten down. The following week he returned with Raven, Stevie Richards, Sabu and Rhino and announced that Dixie Carter had given the five of them a Lethal Lockdown match against Fourtune at TNA Bound for Glory 2010. Later that same night Sabu lost to A.J. Styles in a ladder match contested for the advantage at Bound for Glory. On the October 7 live edition of Impact! Mick Foley defeated Fourtune leader Ric Flair in a Last Man Standing match. At Bound for Glory Dreamer, Raven, Rhino, Richards and Sabu defeated Fourtune members Styles, Kazarian, Morgan, Roode and Storm in a Lethal Lockdown match. On the October 21 edition of Impact! Eric Bischoff claimed that someone from EV 2.0 had been calling him, trying to get to be a part of his new Immortal stable. Rob Van Dam, whose friend Jeff Hardy had turned on him two weeks earlier to join Immortal, wanted to find out who had been talking to Bischoff and first accused Raven of being the one. Later, he and Sabu were defeated in a tag team match by Beer Money, Inc., after Sabu accidentally hit him with a chair. After the match Van Dam and Sabu began shoving each other and had to be separated from each other by the rest of EV 2.0. After two more weeks of dissension between Van Dam and the rest of EV 2.0, Tommy Dreamer challenged Van Dam to a match at TNA Turning Point 2010. At the pay–per–view Van Dam defeated Dreamer and afterwards made peace with him. Also at Turning Point, Brian Kendrick, Raven, Richards, Rhino and Sabu faced Fortune in a ten-man tag team match, where each member of EV 2.0 put their TNA careers on the line. Fortune won the match and afterwards Flair fired Sabu. His release from TNA was legitimate. On the following edition of Impact!, Rhino revealed himself as the traitor Bischoff had been talking about by costing Van Dam his match against Kazarian and afterwards hitting Dreamer with a chair. The following week Raven was forced to put his TNA future on the line in a match against the TNA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy. Hardy won the match and as a result Raven was released from TNA. His release from the company was also legitimate. On December 5 at Final Resolution Rhino wrestled his final match for the promotion, when he faced Van Dam in a First Blood match in a losing effort. The stable hasn't made an appearance since. On January 11, 2011, Stevie Richards announced that he had quit TNA. See Also ECW Alumni -- ECW -- TNA